Infernum Universe/Objects
stuff.txt if you think i'm gonna try and sell you something or talk nonsense this time around, wellllll, youd beter think twice think long and hard cuz i'm gonnd do it again how about a poem? i like poems. well, no, i dont, but its part of the joke so whatever. i am red not blue this is article number four i'll pay you to wipe the floor i spit hot, supa hot, fire and i defs ain';t no liar top hat, cape, infernum, so dapper aha, but im not a rapper ... why are you stil reading this i didn't pay you anything thsi time i know this is bad just open the files already jeez There are four files, organized alphabetically. This one is marked "A-F". Objects (A-F) - Microrough Word Foreword Listed below are common weapons, tools, and any other object used by the residents of Xeno Nui. Toa Tools and Kanohi are also listed here. While the latter two have a cursory entry in their respective owner's data files, it is here where they will be described in greater detail. It is a good practice to read both entries to gain a thorough understanding of the weapon. Toa Tools that do not have a special title or are commonplace will have their owner's names preceding them, for distinguishing purposes.  A *'Aeterna, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Aeterna is the Mask of Desire. It subtly forces the user along a certain path in life that leads them to their one, most true desire. Once the goal is achieved, the mask breaks. Toa would normally not wear this mask due to the extreme potential this mask has, and the fact that they feel its power is immoral. This Kanohi is crafted by using one Reconstitute at Random, one Enlarge, one Teleport, and three Removes Poison Kanoka, and all must have a power level of eight. There is no Noble version of this mask. *'Angled Eggs:' One of Tsukumi's recipes. Through some very peculiar methods, the Toa of Water molds the egg into a perfect cube. An excellent way to start the day. *'Anzix's Sword and Shield:' Toa Anzix, being a swordsman, has simple Toa Tools. Both are storied weapons and have been at his side for many a year. Though neither have any special properties, it is worth noting that they are exceptional at channeling Plasma energies, particularly the shield. The sword is a one-handed blade known as an arming sword, while the shield is a small round buckler. Both are forged from protosteel. Anzix attributes his choice of weapons to ease of mobility while not in a fight and maneuverability during one. *'Aspara, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Aspara is the Mask of Lunarmorphosis. It allows the user to transform into a Rahi of their choice by using up stored lunar energy. Lunar energy is automatically collected during the full moon. This Kanohi is unique and cannot be crafted. It came into being when a Muaka was transformed into a Toa. There is no Noble version of this mask. *'Avalos, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Avalos is the Mask of War. It allows the user to instill feelings of aggression and bravery while dulling judgement along with losing fine motor skills. This Kanohi is crafted from three Enlarge Kanoka with one Reconstitute at Random. The difference between the Great and Noble versions is that the Great version provides an area of effect to nearby beings. That is, the Noble version only affects the user.  B *'Black Crucifix:' Toa Kaede's weapon. A 7-foot protosteel cross of extraordinary weight. Those unused to wielding two-handed weapon have been known to actually buckle slightly under the weight of this weapon. A serrated blade in the shape of a feather is affixed to one side of the crucifix, making this weapon comparable to a scythe one would use to harvest crops. Instead of cutting with a slashing motion, however, the blade is positioned parallel to the handle, thereby making this crucifix a dangerous crushing weapon. It is not known who the blacksmith of this weapon was, but the precision and skill is evident. Crafted from a rare, black variant of protosteel and forged from a single slab of the metal, this exceedingly durable weapon is a masterpiece.  C *'Caine's Chaingun:' Toa Caine's weapon. According to the Toa of Air, this gun "fires two-hundred custom-tooled cartridges per minute." This weapon does not seem to be of this world, as it is made of some strange alloy, much like the dragon gauntlet. It also fires bullets irradiated with some strange particle, again, never seen before. There is some information on this matter in Caine's file. In any case, it is a beautiful weapon, deadly in the right hands. Larger than some Toa, this radioactive minigun is an awesome sight to behold. According to Caine, this was the only Toa Tool presented to him when he became a Toa Hordika. As he was never an ordinary Toa before, he had no tool to mutate beforehand. *'Chocolate Pudding:' One of Kaixin's attempted recipes. Upon ingestion, an explosion will occur. There's no sugarcoating this one. *'Condensers:' Toa Tsukumi's weapon of choice. These are not in fact weapons, but actually re-purposed tanks taken from an old aquarium display unit. According to some stories, when Tsukumi became a Toa, she turned her nose up at all the Toa Tools offered to her. There may be some merit to these tales, as this Toa of Water loves nothing more than a good fisticuffs. Her condensers are mounted to her wrists and continually compress water vapour in the air, giving her an endless supply of water to fuel her elemental attacks. *'Cup Lasagna:' A recent invention, some bright Agori managed to create instant lasagna. An instant success, all other instant noodle companies immediately switched over, thereby shifting the world economy. *'Cyros, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Cyros is the Mask of Freezing. It allows the user to coat objects in ice. It is important to note that the Cyros is different from the Mask of Ice and it does not require elemental energies. This Kanohi is crafted from one Freeze Kanoka. The difference between the Great and Noble versions is that the Great version can coat larger objects for longer periods of time.  D *'Dragon gauntlet:' Toa Xaedan's weapon. Unlike most Toa, his Toa Tool was already mounted on his arm when he transformed from a Matoran. This heavy gauntlet covers an entire forearm. It's primary function is to increase the user's power exponentially. It acts not as a channel for elemental power, but rather as an amplifier, a similarity to this being Toa Takanuva's Power Lance. It is not completely certain where the dragon gauntlet was made, but there have been scraps of blueprints found in the Tajun laboratory. That may very well be the key to solving this unique weapon's origins. Made from protosteel and some foreign metal called "elinvar", an alloy used specifically for it's high resistance to magnetic fields and warping at high temperatures. This weapon has limited computing abilities and can respond to various verbal commands. To finish off this entry, there is a list of all known verbal commands, some of which are found in the Xaedan file. **'Boost:' Instantly doubles the current energy output. Doubles the strain of using elemental energy. Higher "stacks" of the Boost command can lead to headaches, weakened muscles, and, if stacked too high, a complete overload and unconsciousness. There is a delay between the Boost command, often around sixty seconds but this can differ from user to user. **'Explosion:' A massive attack which expends all doubled power and reverts output back to it's original state. The attack can be a bit chaotic in nature. There is some time after which this command is unable to be inputted to the gauntlet, as it needs time to cool down. **'Equalize:' An alternative to the Explosion command is to Equalize. Equalizing evenly distributes the boosted output among nearby allies. Again, like the Explosion, there will be a time thereafter in which this command cannot be used. **'Convert:' This command is not applicable with all users. When it is, the gauntlet needs to be in physical contact with the user's Kanohi. For a short while, the gauntlet will be imbued with the Kanohi's powers. **'Drive:' This command is rarely used, but is worth an explanation nonetheless. Drive activates the gauntlet's autopilot mode, where it will Boost, Equalize, etc. as it sees fit by analyzing external stimuli, the vitals of the user, etc. One of the few applications it can see regular use is if the user has or is about to pass out. During autopilot, the gauntlet can defend the user, to an extent. **'Burst:' This will convert all gained elemental energy into raw, physical energy. In this state, the user will be unable to input Explosion or Equalize. The toll on using Burst is even greater than that of using Explosion, so it is advised that this command should be used sparingly. **'Override:' This will trigger the user's Nova Blast. The Nova Blast will be affected by previous stacks of Boost, thereby potentially making it a devastating attack.  E *'Electric Throwing Knives:' Toa Mirai's secondary weapons. Designed for Toa of Lightning and Plasma, these throwing knives are made of an alloy containing protosteel and yet another foreign metal named "lithium". According to the blueprints, lithium was used due to its excellent conductive properties and malleability. The knives themselves are heavy balanced knives. Heavy means it is above average weight and requires more precision and effort to throw, but does more damage. Balanced describes a knife with its center of gravity being in the middle, so it will follow a circular arc when thrown.  F *'Fortune-telling Brochure:' A brochure printed by a Ce-Matoran medium that Tsukumi picked up and read during the train ride to Faxis Beach. *'French Boils:' One of Tsukumi's more questionable recipes. Circular slices of potato are immersed in boiling water to cook and are then a secret sauce. Her teammates report the taste as immaculate, but no one has figured out what the sauce contains. *'Frost Claws:' Toa Kaixin's Toa Tool and a miracle of modern science. Rather befitting, as it's user is also an accomplished scientist. Specifically designed for Toa of Ice, the frost claws are hollow protosteel weapons that are mounted on the user's wrists. The claws are filled with liquid nitrogen chilled and condensed from the surrounding air. Then, this Toa Tool automatically harnesses Ice elemental energies to lower the temperature within it. In addition, since the environment inside of the claws contains pure nitrogen, this means that the pressure is lower thereby reducing the amount of elemental energy needed; A lower pressure makes it easier to freeze the nitrogen. The result is a weapon in which its surface is nearly ninety degrees below zero. A good smack from these claws can cause cracks in any metal due to the sudden change in temperature, making up for its hollow insides. *'Future Chronicles, The:' For further data, see the Future Chronicles file. The second word document, labelled "G-L". Objects (G-L) - Microrough Word  G *'Gilded Spear:' Toa Longinus' weapon. A beautifully crafted polearm forged by Artakha himself, this heavy spear is coated with a regenerative gold layer. The spear itself was created by pouring liquid protosteel into a mold and imbued with light energy drawn from Karda Nui. Beyond its outward appearance, however, there seem to be no further distinguishing features. *'Gunstaff:' The Great Being Infernum's chosen weapon. A needlessly complex, but very flashy, apparatus. It consists of four interlocking pistols called firelocks that come together to form a long staff. Each firelock is attached to another with a short chain. Therefore, the staff is made up of two halves, with two chained guns each. The firelock is a single-shot Magnum revolver capable of holding six .38 caliber rounds. To reload, the aforementioned chains must be pulled at a certain angle to empty the spent cartridges. How fresh rounds are inserted remains a mystery. It may very well be some inexplicable force Infernum is capable of harnessing. That aside, true mastery of this weapon means being able to reload all four of these firelocks at once while they are spinning in midair. The guns themselves can also be used as nunchucks,. further adding to the complexity of this weapon. The gunstaff was created by Infernum for personal use and is very unlikely to find itself in the hands of another user.  H *'Halcyon, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Halcyon is the Mask of Tranquility. It allows the user to exude an air of calm of varying strength to those around him or her. This mask is made from a Regeneration and two Freeze Kanoka. The only difference between the Great and Noble version is that the Great version has a bigger range of effect. *'Hyper Katanas:' Toa Amea's weapons. A highly dangerous choice, for both a foe and to the user. Honed to an infinitesimal edge and clocking in with a weight of precisely 0.67 grams for each blade, these swords lighter than even a laser sword. Given to Amea by Anzix after she became a Toa, it takes extraordinary skill to properly use these blades. Just one over-extension can mean you're entitled to the disabled parking spots at Priceco. Using weightless blades have their pros and cons. As stated previously, control is the key. One must be aware of how much force they are using at all times. In addition, due to the sheer edge of the blade, very little will stop the blade's path, therefore creating further room for misjudgments. The advantages, however, are just as numerous. Such a light weapon is only limited by the wielder. They will be swung only as fast as you can swing them. And despite their feathery feel, these swords are anything but fragile. The blade is made of protosteel, but the edge is pure wurtzite, a mineral harder than even diamond.  I *'Infernum's Top Hat:' This fine, fine piece of headwear belongs to the Great Being Infernum. Myths have whispered of this legendary artifact for centuries. According to these tales, whoever wears this hat will know the meaning of life.  J  K *'Korvald's Chainsaw:' A fearsome weapon, and a rather controversial choice for a Toa Tool. In any case, is gets the job done, and does it very well. The chainsaw has a twenty inch long guide bar, is powered by an 18 Amp electric motor, and has the option of hooking up to a water supply for a liquid coolant. This can cut anything, be it wood, stone, metal, and other... materials. The cutting chain itself is made of protosteel and is coated with artificial diamond, explaining why it is able to cut through steel and most metals.  L *'Lightstew:' A stew made from equal parts lightvine and lightfish. The result is a thick, brightly glowing, liquid that can be used a light source. As the the soup cools, the light fades. The third section, "M-R". Objects (M-R) - Microrough Word  M *'Maion, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Maion is the Mask of Elemental Embodiment. It allows the user to transform or imbue objects with their elemental power. As such, this mask is limited to beings who are able to control an element. This Kanohi is crafted from a Teleport, a Reconstitute at Random, a Shrink and an Enlarge Kanoka. The difference between the Great and Noble versions is that the user of the Noble version is unable to transform objects. *'Marriage Contract:' Procured by Amea under shady circumstances and repeatedly used to blackmail Anzix into doing tasks he would normally balk at. *'Marrow Scimitars:' Toa Valaryx's weapons. A pair of massive, inwardly curving swords seemingly made out of bone. These swords' highly unorthodox shapes make them cumbersome to go up against, as a straight blade can get wedged and subsequently pulled away by the curves of these scimitars. These blades were crafted from one of the many dinosaurs that roamed Bota Magna where Valaryx originated from. *'"Mary"'s Claws:' An asymmetrical pair of protosteel claws. One is mounted on her entire forearm, while the other fits over a hand. They do not seem to have any special properties. *'Mata Nui's Microphone:' One of his inventions, this microphone can perfectly change the user's voice into anything the he or she wishes.  N *'Novus, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Novus is the Mask of Clarity. It allows the user to clear their mind. Kanohi Novus are always on at a low level so the user will be even-tempered and slow to anger at all times. The mask's power also provides partial protection against illusions or mind tricks. This Kanohi is crafted from an Enlarge, a Removes Poison, and two Regeneration Kanoka. The only difference between the Great and Noble version is that the Great version has a stronger effect.  O  P *'Paragon Javelins:' Toa Vyander's weapons. This set of javelins was forged by Artakha. A set of five spear, each of the javelins require precisely twenty percent of the user's total, not current, life force to throw. As such, after throwing all of the javelins, the user will instantly die. The user is allowed to stab with the javelins, in which case it will act as an ordinary spear and not channel any elemental energy. Upon impact, the javelin and whatever object it comes in contact with, living or not, will instantly vanish. There is a limit to what these javelins can do, but seeing as an entire mountain can vanish it is certainly a very high one. *'Proto-Keratin Claws:' Toa Elantra's natural weapons. Fibres of keratin, the material of which feline claws are made of, have been intertwined with protosteel to create this Toa Tool. Much like a cat's claw, they can be retracted. They also do need sharpening and can regenerate if damaged. They do not have any other markedly notable properties.  Q  R *'Radial Drill and Jackhammer:' Toa Kavalus' weapons. This set of mining equipment are diamond tipped and can break any sort of rock or barrier, both natural and artificial. Each powered by a small nuclear battery of dubious origins, they will never run out of power. In addition, these drills can be used very effectively in combat, both as a direct weapon or to create tunnels to trap an enemy. And here's the last file, "S-Z". Objects (S-Z) - Microrough Word  S *'Skopio Egg:' One of Kaixin's attempted recipes. Causes an instant and excruciating blackout coupled with a sore throat. *'Spirit of Faxis:' A locomotive train that travels daily between Haven and Faxis Beach. Named not after Faxis Beach, but rather the founder, Faxis the Lykos. *'Strixtor, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Strixtor is the Mask of Deception. It allows the user to directly alter the way another being perceives things. The larger the object, the more effort is required to upkeep this Kanohi's power. This Kanohi is crafted from three Reconstitute at Random, one Weaken, and one Shrink Kanoka. Toa would not normally wear this mask, as they feel its power is immoral.  T *'Taser:' Extensively used by Toa Amea to further her schemes in marrying Anzix. Tsukumi gave Amea this weapon at some unknown point in time. Able to output 50,000 volts in open air, it delivers 1,200 volts into the target. *'Thornaxx Beer:' An alcoholic drink made from overripe Thornaxx, corn, rye, and malted barley. It is then refined in order to remove the corn taste. Finally, it is stored in barrels made from the relatively rare poplar trees of the Poplar Forests which gives this beverage most of its taste. *'Toa Digital Designer, V.3.1:' A program invented by Mata Nui which presumably facilitates in the creation of Toa. Infernum tinkered around with this program at one point, but it is unknown what the consequences were. *'Tsukumi's Stole/Scarf/Sash:' A gift from Xaedan. The Toa of Fire gave Tsukumi this after he unintentionally insulted her as an apology. Tsukumi cherishes it and wears it every day.  U  V *'Veyr, Kanohi:' The Kanohi Veyr is the Mask of Mechanical Animation. It allows the user to power and directly control non-sentient mechanical objects with elemental power. As such, this mask is limited to beings who are able to control an element. This Kanohi is crafted from an Enlarge and three Teleport Kanoka. The difference between the Great and Noble version is that the Noble version can only control one mechanical object at a time. *'Volleyball:' Xaedan's teammates played with this during their time at Faxis Beach. Unfortunately, it was at some point launched into the stratosphere and landed quite some distance away in a North Xeno village. It is now on display at the Faxis Beach museum for the general public to see.  W *'Wasabi:' A green, spicy paste made with cabbage, horseradish, and mustard. Previously unknown to Spherus Magna, "Mary" was the one who introduced this condiment. *'White Desert Vanilla Cake:' One of Kaede's most famous recipes. The winner of multiple cooking awards, this cake manages to fill your mouth with the sandy taste of a desert while tricking you into eating the whole darn thing. *'Winston:' Tsukumi's red teddy bear and prized possession. A bit threadbare as she's had it for many years.  X  Y *'Y-Box:' The mainstay in gaming technology, the Y-Box is a cutting-edge gaming platform designed by the Microrough Corporation. On its initial day of release, it earned nearly two million widgets from sales in Haven alone. An extremely successful venture by Microrough, the Y-Box continues to be the best of consoles even three years after its release.  Z Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Infernum Category:Universes Category:Universes